Fixate Worship Torment Kill
by everyday0203
Summary: Gaara is confused about love...so he turns to the one person he trusts, the last person he should have asked for advice...his mother. ONESHOT.


_Mother…why do people love?_

_**Because everyone is masochistic.**_

_So love causes pain?_

_**My son…love is like bathing in the blistering desert sun.  
**__**At first it feels delightful against the cold skin that consumes you during the harsh desert nights; but stay in the sun too long and you will surely be burned.**_

_So why do people fall in love all of the time?_

_**Because they are weak.  
They do not love themselves and look to others to do it for them.  
I know you have seen lovers walking together holding hands…but what looks like an act of affection is merely a disguise for an act of weakness.  
They hold on to each other for strength.  
They desperately grasp the other's hand, holding onto something that they will never truly possess.  
They look to each other for strength, when instead they should look within their own self for it and not rely on anyone else to give it to them.**_

_If love of another is such a bad thing…then why do I want to be loved?_

_**You do not want to be loved my son.  
**__**Continue to love yourself, and that is enough.  
My dream for you is to show the people of this village, and anyone else who gets in your way, that self-love is the only true love a person should commit to.**_

_How do I do that mother?_

_**For the men, you must crush them in front of their cherished ones.  
Cover them with our sand like all of the hugs their loved ones once gave to them.  
Rake away their skin with our grains like the nails of their past lovers that once raked against their backs.  
Hunt and track him down like they used to hunt for companions to keep them warm during the cold nights...**_

_And the women? _

_**Ah yes…women are much more delicate, which is why you have to be especially cruel to them.  
**__**You must lull them into your arms.  
Whisper words that will comfort them and make them feel wanted.  
You must lie to them.  
**__**Tell them they are beautiful.  
**__**Tell them you need them.  
**__**Tell them they are the only one for you.  
**__**Bend their iron wills until they are malleable in your hands.  
**__**Caress their delicate skin with your fingers until they give in to your desire.  
**__**Make them quiver with anticipation.  
**__**Make them moan in pleasure.  
**__**Make the sweat drip from their pores in hot waves of bliss.  
**__**Make them scream in ecstasy.  
**__**Make the air around you smell like that of your mixed scents and sex…then carry out my wishes.  
**__**Turn their quivering into fearful trembling.  
**__**Make their moans into ones of pain and betrayal.  
**__**Make their hot sweat run cold, and force it out of their pores so that it covers their naked body like a freezing dead weight.  
**__**Make their whorish screams into ones of bloodcurdling horror.  
**__**Replace your mingling scents in the air with the scent of her blood. **_

_But what if they do not want me?_

_**Then you must go out of your way to convince them to want you.  
**__**Cause yourself pain.  
**__**Twist the knife that you have plunged deep into your self-loving heart until there is nothing left but shreds.  
Tattoo their names into your veins so that their names and faces are the only ones you see until they give in.  
**__**Beg for them.  
**__**Plead for them.  
**__**Crawl on your hands and knees until they see that you are genuine with your feelings.  
**__**Tell them you would die for them…**_

_What if I fall in love, mother…what then?_

_**My son…you will kill many.  
You will teach many villages the lesson that I have taught you today.  
**__**What you do will feel pleasurable, it will feel sincere…embrace these feelings.  
**__**Pull their bodies into you.  
**__**Become euphoric over the sensations they cause on your skin…but do not take them to heart.  
**__**Pull them close to you.  
**__**Bathe in their presence.  
**__**Savor the few moments of peace they will bring you…**_

_**Then tear them apart.**_


End file.
